Breve
by Adkin
Summary: Rogers está de nuevo como al principio, con el oxido de una daga amenazando corromper su frágil sistema, con la psiquis escaldada, vociferando a voz en cuello lo harto que está, lo abrumado que se encuentra. "Capi, ¿en dónde está tu fortaleza?" / Stony
1. Yo soy el Capitán

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Semi-AU / GayLove(?) Hago el intento. _I swear._  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter.

**!T**o: Chibiichigo.

* * *

**Breve.**  
み_1.Cαpítulo_み

**Yo soy el Capitán**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

El corazón palpita similar al galope de un caballo y se sube a la sien, allí donde es más doloroso y perturbador porque cerrar los ojos sólo contribuye a percibir el suelo como esponjosa nube, inestable y poco seguro. Está arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada lo suficiente para enfrentarse cara a cara contra la sudorosa y sanguinolenta roca. _Oh, Capitán._ Percibe el gusto a hierro forjado, hirviente, y termina por escupir la pesadez que le atraganta.

No está cansado, pero resuella y lo hace irascible, hasta herido con el orgullo magullado. _Oh, ¿Capitán?_ Tiene los músculos agarrotados, resaltan por sobre el traje que se adhiere a su anatomía como si fuera otra capa de carne. El cabello ha perdido su acostumbrada pose, ahora es un desparpajo de mechas dificultándole la visión. Resuella sin estar cansado, de nuevo, y alza la quijada tratando de devolverle a su pálida mirada el brillo tenaz que siempre le ha acompañado. Recibe un par de cachetadas de la fría mano de una furiosa ventisca antes de fragmentarse como cristal incandescente de cuarzo. Petrificado se halla, aún de rodillas sobre la torturante roca que muele el cuero de sus rodillas. El traje que ostenta se desgarra, se consume en ardientes llamas dejando expuesto a la intemperie el furor de su mortal humanidad.

—_No es tan sorprendente como se muestra, Steve. _—Es incrédulo al despliegue de irracionalidad con que se le dibuja su propia voz y cuerpo tres metros más allá en el horizonte, vestido con su gloria. _Oh, Capitán América_—. _La calidad de "Capitán" llega y se va con el traje._

Tiesa su mandíbula hace el esfuerzo por dar espacio a las palabras, no obstante, imposible es para él extraer tan siquiera un par del tumulto de estrepitosas oraciones que se desbordan en cascada por el dique recién destruido.

—E-so… ¡Eso no es verdad! —tartamudeante quiere converse a sí mismo aunque no fuese consciente de ello—. No necesito de _ésa_ vestimenta para ser un héroe.

—_Entonces, ¿para qué la utilizas?_ —El némesis, que carga con su figura, deja descolgar de su boca una sonrisa sarcástica mientras modela y presume del trozo de tela— _Respóndeme, Rogers._

Asfixia es lo que siente en tanto el ácido corroe y despedaza las entrañas. ¿Qué clase de juego era éste? ¿En qué clase de loco se estaba convirtiendo? La atmosfera, dense en su totalidad, aplasta su masa imposibilitándole erguirse más que la enclenque rama de una enferma palma.

—Esto no es real. —Sin embargo, duda de su afirmación porque sin notarlo es un manojo de nervios e incertidumbre.

—_Es tan real como tú quieres que sea._ —Divertida resolución emana de lo profundo de aquella garganta que al llegar a sus oídos escuece e irrita.

Presume de piel desnuda y erizada en su totalidad. _Ay, "Capi". _Se siente inquieto y preso a pesar de saberse en lugar de campos abiertos y vetustas ruinas.

— ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! —Se exalta, consecuencia de la pasividad a la que ha llegado el asunto.

—_Eso sólo tú lo sabes, Steve Rogers._

— ¿Quién eres tú, entonces? —cuestiona después de meditar lo necesario; cuatro segundos, tal vez.

Silencio obtiene por respuesta. Silencio en compañía de una pacífica mueca.

Steve termina suspirando. Ahora sí, ahora está cansado, con una fatiga mental que ha hecho que sus cuencas chupen sus ojos haciendo prominentes unas oscuras y terribles ojeras. No entiende y sinceramente no sabe si es porque su capacidad intelectual está grotescamente disminuida o porque el contenido es histriónicamente absurdo. _Capi, Capi, Capi. _Sea cual sea la razón, no deja de hacerle sentir miserable y perdido.

— ¿Son recurrentes, Capi? —Steve levanta el cráneo postrado en la mesa y en sus orbes hundidas destella una interrogante— Las pesadillas.

Tony, desde su lejana posición descansada en el único mueble de la sala, escruta el gesto contrariado de su compañero que con ojos entornados varía la mirada cinco centímetros hacía el suelo. Steve niega como último recurso antes de girar por completo el rostro en dirección opuesta. No quiere hablar con nadie, mucho menos con Stark. No sabe por qué, pero hacía él lo único que puede mostrar es resentimiento. Nada más. En consecuencia a ello opta por salir de una vez de esas cuatro paredes, necesita libertad. Verdadera libertad.

* * *

-Continuará-

* * *

**!****N**otα:

Bien. Buenas noches, mundo y a todo aquel que lo habita(?). Lamento el horror que presenciaron, cabe resaltar que si leyeron fue bajo su responsabilidad y si tienen algo que objetar mi ministerio de quejas está presto a contestar (eso intuyo).

En fin. Muchas gracias por leer ;)

PD: Su relación tiene un desarrollo lento, realmente lento Dx


	2. ¿Aceptαs lα derrotα?

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Semi-AU (Movieverse) / GayLove(?) Hago el intento. _I swear._  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter.

* * *

**Breve.**  
み2_.Cαpítulo_み

**¿Aceptas la derrota?**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

Hace dos días intentó romperle la mandíbula a Anthony. Está cansado y tremendamente aburrido de luchar consigo mismo, un espectro que le cuece el cerebro durante el sueño entero. Entonces, culpa a Stark y se molesta tan siquiera de escucharlo respirar. Le crispa los nervios su prepotente risa, a tal punto de hacer retumbar las paredes del fuerte portazo que da antes de abandonar la habitación que en el momento ocupan. Dios sabe que no es agresivo, pero el asunto se le está esfumando de las manos y teme cometer una locura.

"—_Te escondes dentro de mí para no sentir miedo, ni vergüenza." _

Sabe de antemano que no es verdad, aun así se empieza a irritar.

"—_No soy más que un disfraz con el que sales a fanfarronear."_

La risa grave que tantas vueltas a dado a su cabeza explota en su cara y hace que un alarido lastimero brote como veneno de su averiada tráquea.

— ¡Steve! —Jamás lo había llamado así, pero Tony esta tan consternado que ni lo nota.

Rogers se encuentra envuelto en agitación. Sostenido de los hombros por el ingenioso millonario, logra moverse lo suficiente para vomitar en el piso lo que no ha comido. Está pálido y sudoroso. Las extremidades se muestran acalambradas y renuentes a obedecer, por ésta razón no puede hacer más que rendirse entre los brazos del otro.

Tony espera a que él quiera hablar o refunfuñar en todo caso. Sabe que su relación no ha sido la mejor, que en honor a la verdad siempre ha sido un desatino, no obstante, últimamente no sólo han sido comentarios llenos de bilis los que se profesan uno al otro y ésa situación pone en ofuscación a todos en general.

—Este no es el mejor lugar para dormir. —Quiere romper el hielo, dejar atrás la atmosfera impasible de rechazo y tratar de entablar una conversación normal, tan normal como pude ser estando él de por medio. Pero, Rogers no quiere colaborar y no sabe si es porque está pensando en cómo matarlo allí sin dejar rastro o porque simplemente está absorto en la maraña mental que, supone, debe tener.

—No sé qué hacer… —Lastimero se escucha el susurro que no tiene otro motivo más que el de propinarle alivio. Por un momento olvida en dónde está. Omite que Anthony Stark lo sostiene entre el confort de sus brazos e imagina recorrer los senderos interminables de su añorada época.

Han pasado varios minutos en silencio. Los dos esperan, tan pacientes como pueden estar a mitad de la noche en un salón cualquiera. Steve no duerme en su habitación desde hace un mes, desde hace un mes que no duerme por voluntad propia y Tony lo nota cada que descubre su cuerpo exhausto caer rendido en una incómoda silla. Lo observa dormitar tranquilamente los primeros cinco minutos, después todo se torna en convulsionantes y oscuros matices que hostigan el aura apaciguada. Entonces él despierta, encabritado y ligeramente desorientado, lo rechaza en cuanto puede verlo y en otras ocasiones simplemente lo ataca. Fury está al tanto de todo. Ha insistido en mantenerlo en terapia, cree que puede estar sufriendo de alguna recaída y que el asunto de tomarse la nueva era a la ligera no da frutos.

—Estoy bien. —Rogers vuelve de su ensueño arrebatando a Stark del suyo. Sacude la cabeza y con fatiga se aleja lo suficiente de su compañero—. Lamento los inconvenientes.

Anthony lo mira marcharse y el "Capi", como le llama de vez en cuando, con la espalda encorvada y el ánimo en los pies, parece agradecerle con un suave gesto antes de perderse por el pasillo.

* * *

-Continuará-

* * *

**!****N**otα:

Creo que debí clasificar esto como "angst" desde un principio... Bien. Por la brevedad de los capítulos es que el título es aquel, no es original, pero Dios sabe que yo tengo problema con ello, siempre son peor que el anterior -.-

Pasando a cosas más alegres, acabé de escribir el cuarto capítulo y debido a ello es la actualización. La musa ha venido a mi, pero no de la forma en la que necesito (en éste momento siento el resentimiento de mi querido fandom: Naruto ;O;). Bueh, me iré a quejar de mi ineficiencia en otro lado(?). No sé, pero me siento feliz con éste proyecto. Es agradable escribirlo aunque no sea exactamente eso: "agradable" xD

Gracias por leer al que lo haga, al fav y al follow ;)


	3. Demαsiαdo lejos

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Semi-AU (Movieverse) / GayLove(?) Hago el intento. _I swear._  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter.

* * *

**Breve.**  
み3_.Cαpítulo_み

**Demαsiαdo lejos**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

Hoy cree entenderlo. Steve no está seguro, pero la noche anterior después de haber aceptado, quizá por obra del Espíritu Santo, ir a un bar con el "filántropo" del grupo, una epifanía lo golpeó de frente. Estuvo expuesto, como lo está ahora, sin un antifaz que dejara en el olvido la mitad superior de su cara. En algún momento de la conversación que mantuvieron recordó a sus extraviadas sencillez y simplicidad. Su estatus de héroe de patria cayó en picada viéndose a sí mismo como el mortal que era. Como el mortal que quería ser. Supo entonces que no tenía obligaciones, que reír con disimulo o golpear a Stark ligeramente ofendido mientras éste salía con una de las suyas no le hacía menos digno de portar el uniforme, de sentirse plenamente capaz de henchir el pecho y jactarse de ser un buen modelo. Piensa orgulloso que probablemente el _Capitán América_ no lo atormente más, no le refriegue en la cara el ser imperfecto que es y que en su momento ocultó ser.

— ¿Para qué son? —pregunta al hijo de Howard, tomando entre sus manos lo que parecían ser tiquetes después de haber hecho a un lado el crucigrama que resolvía.

—En una semana hay una exposición de autos antiguos —contesta como si con ello resolviera todas las dudas.

Dos meses han pasado, si mal no recuerda, desde la última vez que sintió el desasosiego característico del acostumbrado desvelo. Duerme bien y siente la tranquilidad de quién la ha buscado por tanto, tanto tiempo. Ha dejado el gesto agrio que le dedicaba con regularidad a Anthony, sustituyéndolo por uno más amable y conciliador. El poco tiempo ha hecho mella y aunque no se traten como hermanos se muestran mucho más tolerantes.

—¿Es eso un humeante café? —Exhala con profundidad Stark desde una posición que invade por completo el espacio personal de Steve. Sus mejillas están relativamente cerca y el _playboy_ parece ignorar por completo aquella referencia, esperando como si nada un "sí" o en su defecto un rotundo "no". Por su parte Rogers se encuentra tan perturbado que echa la silla hacía atrás sin importarle golpear al hombre, y se levanta espetando un "sí" como respuesta.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Hawkeye, arrollado por el Capitán, pregunta desde el marco de la puerta. Tony sólo se encoge de hombros y se adueña del crucigrama tomando el lugar que ocupaba Steve.

* * *

-Continuará-

* * *

**!****N**otα:

Definitivamente siento tanta demora para ésta cosa tan corta. De todas formas ya está aquí lol

El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito como dije anteriormente, pero no así el quinto (y entonces ya empiezan los problemas para mí, joder. Tengo problemas de concentración y sólo he redactado el primer párrafo), en cuanto lo tenga listo, subo el cuarto. ¡Palabra!

Gracias a las personas que leen, que comentan, a los favs y a los follows :)

**Nosight:** Aquí tienes, espero que sea de tu agrado~ ;)

**Rei Tsuki: **Me alegra que te encante. Espero que la actualización también sea de tu agrado :3

_.  
_

_Au revoir!_


	4. Lo sαbes, Steve

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Semi-AU (Movieverse) / GayLove(?) Hago el intento. _I swear._  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter.

* * *

**Breve.**  
み4_.Cαpítulo_み

**Lo sαbes, Steve**_**  
**__—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

Rogers está de nuevo como al principio, con el oxido de una daga amenazando corromper su frágil sistema, con la psiquis escaldada, vociferando a voz en cuello lo harto que está, lo abrumado que se encuentra. _Capi, ¿en dónde está tu fortaleza?_ Gime al percatarse de su estado, a carne viva, sus ojos llenos de horror no quieren desviar la mirada de su cuerpo sin piel. La fibra es tan roja, roja como la bóveda que arropa su cabeza… y la de él.

—_Yo sí me alegro de verte, Steve._ —Sentencia y ríe, como si lo hubiera estado esperando pacientemente, como si supiera que iba a volver.

Miserable y enfermo, así se siente. Los dientes le castañean sin control, cree que las piernas le flaquearán y teme abrazarse así mismo. Hace varios minutos que desea escupirle un "¿por qué?" en la cara petulante de ése ser grotesco que lo tortura sin cesar, pero se le ha incrustado en la lengua como si se tratara de un alfiler. El corazón enloquecido no le permite respirar y pronostica la llegada de un fulminante paro cardiovascular. Exuda sangre esperando si quiera la muerte porque comprende que el final de aquel caos todavía no se ha escrito. _Dímelo, ¿a dónde se ha ido?_

—_Sabes, "muchacho", pienso que no agradeces mi hospitalidad, _—se muestra decepcionado—, _y me fastidia profusamente toda ésta "parafernalia"._

La incredulidad desfigura el rostro mustio y la alevosía de su cólera enciende a lengüetazos cada rígido músculo. Ya no lo tolera más, el atrevimiento lo despierta del sopor en el que se halla, y entonces lo mira directamente a los ojos, retándolo. El Capitán América sonríe triunfal y Steve, dispuesto a golpear un espejismo, cree perder con el paso del tiempo más y más lucidez.

—_Sólo tú conoces mi propósito aquí._

— ¡Mentira!, yo… —Niega parpadeando repetidamente. Tiene la boca seca y las palabras le saben amargo. La furia aún corre por sus venas y las lacera, pero el ya no está seguro de dejarla brotar.

Ha vuelto el silencio y en la lejanía escucha la armonía de un arrollo. Agotado cierra los ojos, deja que su cuerpo laxo caiga sin reparo en el rocoso suelo y anticipa el choque doloroso e hiriente contrayendo ligeramente sus facciones. No siente, el revote de su cuerpo retumba en el escenario austero, pero no hay ni un ápice de dolor y nota, por más evidente que pueda ser, que sólo es un sueño.

—_No puedo hacer más que acto de presencia en tu mundo, Rogers._ —El cuerpo del Capitán está acuclillado a escasos centímetros del suyo, tiene la cabeza ladeada y un brillo extraño en sus ojos. No sabe cómo interpretar sus palabras porque le ha parecido que sujetan auténtica lástima, sin embargo, no siente confianza y la duda, gusano malévolo, se implanta en su escarnecido pecho.

— ¿Crees que yo quisiera algo así? —Tendido en el suelo, sin pensar en hacer el intento de pararse, resuelve reírse, lo hace sin ganas realmente mientras le sostiene la mirada a su conocido alter-ego.

—_Acaso, ¿importa lo que yo piense?_ —Su semblante cambia otra vez y a diferencia de Steve, éste se carcajea con soltura. Su cuerpo yergue y señala así mismo quitándose el antifaz—. _Vamos, hombre. A estas alturas, ¿crees que yo piense? Sólo digo lo que quieres oír, soy tú en una versión extravagante y absurda, eso y nada más._

En medio de la perorata concluye que no puede tener más razón porque el asunto en sí no puede ser más irreal y al tiempo hace que se cuestione las razones que él, Steve Rogers, tendría para auto-flagelarse de una manera tan cruda.

—_Lo has comprendido ¿no?_ —Con los ojos entornados parece examinar su rostro meticulosamente, después de un corto silencio asiente y Steve sólo consigue fruncir levemente el ceño—. _Sí, lo estás comprendiendo._

—Comprender… ¿qué? —El Capitán se alza de hombros y se da la vuelta con una sonrisa sesgada.

* * *

-Continuará-

* * *

**!****N**otα:

Realmente olvidé cuando actualicé la última vez, creo que no hace mucho (cruza los dedos).

¡Es más largo! ¿No? Por lo menos más que el anterior sí. A ver, ¿qué más les digo? Ya tengo el capítulo cinco y Steve, bueno él hasta ahora va aceptando la cosa, no, mentiras, todavía se niega, pero avanza. Entonces le auguro dos o tres capítulos más a parte del que ya está hecho.

Em, ¡eso! Gracias por leer, si quieren, anímense a comentar, no hace daño y dicen que previene problemas de impotencia(?) :D

Saluditos.


End file.
